The Mechanisms of Toxicity Gordon Research Conference (GRC) has been held biannually since 1956. In 1992, the conference refocused on molecular toxicology and mechanisms that underlie adverse response to environmental insults. In its present form, the meeting probes basic question in biological control and the impact of toxicant exposure. Topics covered in the year 2000 include: 1-Apoptosis; 2-Cell Signaling/Cell Cycle Control; 3-Transcriptional Control; 4-Mitochondrial Regulation of Cell Survival; 5-Oxidant Injury; and 6) Application of genomics and proteomics to Toxicology. Speakers are leaders in their fields and will provide an exciting cross-disciplinary program designed to appeal to a broad range of Toxicologists and biomedical scientists. The program includes internationally recognized leaders and talented new investigators. Time is allotted for junior investigators attending the meeting to present their work in podium presentations selected from the abstracts and in poster sessions. Co-Chairs serve as discussion leaders in each session and also as Chairs of the Later Breaking sessions. In these ways, the meeting is organized to maximize participation and increase interactions among attendees and speakers as well as senior and junior investigators and students. The Mechanisms of Toxicity GRC has received funding from NIEHS in past years based on the high quality of the program and the important contribution of the meeting to the Science of Toxicology. Nonetheless, the Conference Organizers have been responsive to previous input from both Study Section and the participants. Thus, the agenda for the meeting includes new topics mixed with continued updates on topics from previous years that remain cutting edge issues. There is also substantial involvement of new personnel as Chairs and Co-Chairs. Thus, the Gordon Research Conference on Mechanisms of Toxicity is poised to continue its growth as the singular and leading small conference on Molecular Toxicology.